


Hooked

by hiitscarlsen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiitscarlsen/pseuds/hiitscarlsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I walked across the room to make myself another cup of mint tea. The quiet autumn evening had put my mind at ease, and I was hoping to get at least another chapter of my upcoming novel finished. However, so far I had not gotten much work done. The man sitting on the sofa watching TV had been keeping my mind distracted for almost the entire time. I had told myself that if I had warm mug to clench my hands around, I would finally be able to ignore the soft breaths and sudden bursts of laughter that sometimes came from Hook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepurebloodprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepurebloodprincess/gifts).



I walked across the room to make myself another cup of mint tea. The quiet autumn evening had put my mind at ease, and I was hoping to get at least another chapter of my upcoming novel finished. However, so far I had not gotten much work done. The man sitting on the sofa watching TV had been keeping my mind distracted for almost the entire time. I had told myself that if I had warm mug to clench my hands around, I would finally be able to ignore the soft breaths and sudden bursts of laughter that sometimes came from Hook. I refilled the kettle and retrieved a teabag from its box. Sighing, I closed my eyes, if I could just focus for one second. I turned around to let myself rest against the counter while waiting for the water to heat. That’s when my right hand brushed against something, and I quickly opened my eyes. I glanced down at my hand, realising that it was Hook. He was reaching for one of the mugs on the shelf above me, making his shirt rise slightly. My eyes were fixated on the piece of skin he had revealed. How pale, yet warm it was, the top of his boxers underneath his sweats, and his happy trail. I let my thumb lightly caress his pelvic bone, and instantly realised what I had done. I looked up at him, my eyes wide in panic. But his gaze was gentle and he was smiling softly at me, his small lips creating wrinkles at the corner of his mouth. Feeling a burning heat rush to my cheeks, I let my eyes falter. Afraid that Hook would come to know my true feelings, that he would not return them. I waited for him to move, but he didn’t. Not being able to withstand my urge any longer, I allowed my eyes to meet his once again. The kettle was about to reach boiling point, but it was all but forgotten. Hook smile broadened for a second before he leaned down, closing the gap between us, tracing my lips with his own. My breath had caught in my throat, and I could feel the beat of my heart pulsating throughout my body. The light shiver of his lips told me that he was nervous. He caressed my cheek with his fingers as he crashed down on me. I froze, allowing Hook to press his body against me. His lips felt incredible soft against my own, and I let my fingers entangle into the bottom of his shirt. I could taste a faint hint of coffee and without thinking I slid my tongue against them. I could tell that it took him by surprise as he pulled away. Hook started moving his hands down my thighs and lifted me up onto the counter. His breath was heavy as he rested his forehead against mine. Our eyes met, and for a moment our gaze lingered. His looked at me with lust and wonder, and I realised how much I wanted him. I tried to catch my own breath, but before I got the chance Hook kissed me again, more roughly this time. He nibbled on my bottom lip, making me moan. Hook decided to take this chance to slip his tongue into my mouth, pressing it against my own, and I could not help but smile. Not feeling like giving into him that easily, I let my own tongue push against his, battling for dominance. Suddenly Hook stepped back, and began nibbling across my jaw, slowly making his way down to my neck. My fingers reached up and twisted themselves into the back of his hair as Hook massaged the nape of my neck with his tongue. I straightened my back and leaned my head to the side, giving better access to Hook’s mouth. His long fingers trailed their way up my legs and stopped. He looked up and let his eyes meet mine, making sure that I was okay with this. He seemed worried, as if he had already gone too far, and that he realised there was no way of going back. I bit my lip, but smiled, before I nodded, trying to reassure him that it was alright, that I wanted this, that I wanted him. His eyebrows were furrowed and tilted his head, still not sure if he could continue. In response to his worried expression I pulled him down towards me and kissed him. He hesitated for a second, but understood that I was accepting his request and started moving against me. His fingers continued their climb until they came to a rest above my knees, and deepened the kiss. Our tongues clashing together as if we were fighting a battle we would be unable to win, our mouths moving in concord as if we were one and the same, our teeth now and again nibbling at one another’s lips. Feeling the need to breath, I let go. Hook continued to nibble on the same spot he had before. I let out a heavy breath, closing my eyes and letting the tip of my tongue rest in between my teeth. He bit softly down on my neck, before moving back. Instantly I missed the touch of his fingers, the feel of his warm lips. With curious and lustful eyes, his hand traced my jaw, and I looked up. His fingers felt warm against my skin, and I pulled him closer by his belt loops. He sent me a questioning smile at my sudden confidence, but it quickly turned into a smirk. "Kiss me," I whispered as my arms wrapped themselves around Hook’s lower back. Hook cupped my cheek as he once again leaned down towards me. Carefully his lips touched mine, moving slowly as to not leave a single inch untouched. A moment later he let go, but his face stayed only inches away. My mouth crept up into a smile, and Hook gave me a quick peck. I felt Hook’s hand slowly move up my thigh, and my heartbeat quickened. "Are you ok with this?" Hook asked and looked into my. His hands stopped at the hem of my hoodie. I nodded, knowing how much I wanted this; wanted him; trusted him. "Are you sure?" he continued, worry clear in his voice. I smiled slightly. "Yes, Hook," I responded, "I want this. I want you.” Hook’s mouth grew into a grin, and his eyes sparkled. Softly he pressed his lips against my forehead, before pulling my hoodie upwards. I lifted my hands up so that the piece of clothing would be easier to get off, and seconds later it lay forgotten on the kitchen floor. My t-shirt quickly followed, leaving me only in my black, lace bra and leggings. Just as our lips touched each other, Hook slid his hands underneath my thighs and lifted me up. Taken by surprise, I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist for support. With ease he carried me out of the kitchen. When we reached the bedroom he dropped me down on the bed and stood up. Scanning my body with his eyes, I felt fragile and my eyes faltered. The smirk returned to his face and he quickly removed his shirt, before climbing on top of me. I propped myself up on my shoulders and looked up at him. His hand brushed against my arm and once again our lips touched. Slowly, I started leaning back against the pillows, and Hook began kissing his way down my jaw and neck, until he reached the top of my bra. He looked up at me to see if I still was okay with it, and after confirming that I was, he quickly reached around the back to open it. I lifted my back to make it easier. After taking my bra off, Hook gave me a peck before moving down to my bare breasts. His fingers traced the outside of my breasts. Then he lowered his head and took one of my nipples into his mouth. A moan escaped, and I could feel his smile against my chest. His tongue made small circles around my now hard nipple, making me arch my back. I was just about to close my eyes and let my senses carry me away, when Hook let go. However, he wasn’t finished, and started trailing kisses down my stomach. Once he reached my leggings, he began pulling them down. He looked up at me and our eyes met, but I quickly looked away, too embarrassed to look him in the eye. He pulled the piece of clothing off, and threw it onto the floor. My pants quickly followed, before Hook’s lips returned to mine. My fingers roamed across Hook’s back, as he pressed my hips down into the mattress. I bit down on Hook’s lips before leaning back to catch my breath. Hook took this chance to slowly make his way down my body, his fingers roaming over my upper body while placing kisses as he went. As he reached my nether region, he looked up at me. I gasped as I felt the tip of his tongue brushed against my clit, and took a firm hold of the sheets beneath me. His fingers quickly followed, and I could not help but buck against his hand. A finger slipped inside me and in the heat of the moment I grabbed a hold of his hair. Nipping at the inside of my thigh with his teeth, I could hear him chuckle. His moving finger sent a jolt of lust through me, and soon enough he added another. My legs moved to give him easier access, as his mouth returned to my clit. He started making small circles with his tongue, and I hardened my grip. Just as I could feel pressure building in my lower abdomen, Hook pulled his fingers out. I whimpered at the loss, but got interrupted by Hook’s lips crashing down on my own. He gave me a quick kiss before getting up and throwing his trousers and boxers onto the floor, before positioning himself in front of my entrance. “Ready?” Hook asked as our eyes met. “Yes,” I whispered. With care Hook pushed himself inside of me. I gasped as I felt him entering me, and arched my back. His tongue slid up my neck, and I pulled his head up to kiss him. My fingers tangled themselves into his hair as Hook began to move. A moan escaped my lips, and he deepened the kiss. Once again our tongues were dancing around each other, and I bit down on his bottom lip, earning a low growl from Hook. I smiled, and Hook leaned his forehead against mine, and begun thrusting harder into me. I closed my eyes and dug my fingers into his back, letting go of all my senses. “Hook,” I moaned before I could realise, and I could feel Hook’s smile against my cheek. “Say it again,” he whispered. I felt my cheeks getting red, and for a moment I was glad he couldn’t see my face. My hands traced their way to Hook’s lower back, and as I gasped his name, I pressed his body closer to mine. Hook’s smile grew into a grin as he showered me with kisses, not stopping until his lips were hovering above my own. His hands made their way up my waist, and his hip stopped moving. I opened my eyes again, my eyebrows furrowed. The expression that met me caught me by surprise; a soft smile was painted across Hook’s face, his eyes filled with care and curiosity. His left hand came to a rest beneath my jaw, while his right thumb brushed softly across my cheek. His eyes were moving slowly around my face, as if they tried to take in everything, memorizing every detail of it, not stopping until our eyes met. Getting nervous, my eyes faltered and I started nibbling on my lip. “Hook, I-“I started, but quickly got interrupted as his thumb brushed against my lips. “Ssh,” he said, his voice barely a whisper, “I love you.” I looked up, but before I was able to get a good look on his face, his lips crashed down on mine. As our lips starting moving, his hips started to slowly move against me. Waves of pleasure moved throughout my body, and, arching my back, I flipped us over. A smirk showed itself on Hook’s face as I pushed him down against the pillows. Somehow, the way he looked at me filled me with confidence, and after pressing my lips against his chest, I began to move. The new position provided me with pleasure in a whole different way. I gasped and placed my hands on Hook’s stomach to support myself. Hook’s groans grew louder as he started to meet my thrusts. Pressure was once again starting to build up in my abdomen, and I knew my climax was growing closer. The pleasure was getting too much, and I leaned back, placing my arms behind me. “Hook,” I gasped, “I’m close.” Hook’s hands attached themselves to my hips, holding me down as he kept pushing into me. I dug my fingers into my stomach as I tried to catch my breath. The waves of pleasure that were rushing through my body were almost too much for me to handle. “Hook,” I repeated, not sure what to make of my mumblings, “please.” Hook leaned up and brushed his lips against mine, before capturing mine as he began thrusting into me more rapidly. My climax hit me, and I threw my head back as I moaned Hook’s name. Hook was getting close, and he flipped himself on top of me, thrusting into me even harder. I was riding out my orgasm when I felt Hook twitching. He quickly pulled out of me, coming onto my body. The two of us was out of breath as he gave me a peck before lying down next to me. “That was,” he began, his voice out of breath. “Amazing,” I finished, and chuckled. Hook reached across the bed and got a couple of tissues from one of my drawers before whipping my stomach. “Yeah,” he agreed and kissed my forehead.


End file.
